Dreadlords
by ForgerOfLies
Summary: Young Harry learns the hard way to never trust gifts, especially those with magic. A remake of the original, made by Tears of Valhalla. Might have some Dresden Files a bit later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Cheers to Valhalla dude for letting me use his Introduction and story.

Found this utterly fascinating. Couldn't stop the ideas forming in my head so I kinda hijacked it :D I'm changing it some. No joker stuff just pure Harry.

I've discussed this with the former author, I can take my liberties, get my jollies off it or whatever so long as he has what he wants, a good story so yer.

Cheers to Tears of Valhalla.

*-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-*

"Disma naktal arubme?" (Now what do we have here?") Came a voice from behind, more beastlike than human. It sent 7 year old Harry Potter shivers down his spine.

"Dak shhdakat, aragba... ta." (A child, Very... interesting) The voice said. Little Harry turned around and he didn't like what he saw, really he should've heeded the many warnings at the start of that freaking book.

*-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-*

Young Harry was the happiest boy alive... well not really the happiest, but he was really happy. His teacher Miss Wagners gave him a gift for his 7th birthday. He never knew that Miss Wagners was such a brilliant person. He was given a book, it was old.

Its oldness was the reason it was given to him, Miss Wagners said that it was property of her great grandfather and that it was collecting dust on their library thus the reason she gave it to him. In truth Miss Wagners didn't feel comfortable (*She was spooked by it*) with the book what better way to get rid of it than to give the book to the resident trouble maker?

You see Harry Potter's Guardians the Dursley's has already spread many a vile rumor about him, going as far as to fake evidence of his 'wrongdoing'.

His reputation has spread to the community like wildfire then, and poor Harry didn't know why the people look at him that way.

As it was the name Harry Potter was synonymous to pet killer or kleptomaniac, thus was the reason why Miss Wagners unknowingly gave The Devil's book of Malice to an unsuspecting Harry. If only she knew...

*-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-*

Harry knew of course that should the Dursley's even catch a glimpse of his new (*not exactly new in a sense*) book they'd go bloody nuts!

"And I still have to prepare dinner" 'sigh' and so he did...that was after tucking the book under his worn out bed.

Dinner was always a small feast in the Dursley household, with two voracious eaters like Vernon and Dudley. It was a wonder they don't go poor.

As always there was but a meager portion for little Harry. (*2 potatoes and a glass of water*) After washing the dishes, Harry went straight to the cupboard he calls his bedroom. Quickly he grabbed the book and thoroughly examined.

The book was thick and outlined with very old leather, it had minimalist design other than the title which was engraved The Book of Malice in old medieval fonts in faded maroon. Harry carefully opened the book to its first page.

'This book holds a bounty of knowledge,

Of power and carnage,

Thus this be the warning,

This book is damning,

This book of malice,

Created by Taurus master of vice,

A part of three,

Gather the other two,

For that is the only thing you can do,

Only then will you be free'

Came in an almost ominous whisper from Harry's lips, not deterred he read more.

'By reading this rhyme,

You are purged of all things divine,

You are bound till you collect all three

As it is stated, so mote it be'

Harry was shocked beyond belief when the letters blurred and joined to form an intricate spiral. He almost didn't notice the gaping wound in his right hand or his blood which was following the intricate spiral pattern .The spiral once again changed when the pattern was well covered with his blood.

DEAL MADE was written in large glistening letters, which was the last that Harry saw before fainting.

*-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-*

"Nangit serub tak!"(This is impossible!) Doki said while watching the devil himself plant a Domiro blade (Blade enchanted to amplify pain a hundredfold, forged in Hellfire cooled with blood) on the child's calf, this wasn't entirely new to him but the age was unusual.

Normally men who are drawn by the books are older than twelve, no it wasn't the age that shocked him it was the fact that no amount of pain that the Warikk(Master) did to him he never did scream.

That was testament to the child's willpower; lesser men succumbed to pain within minutes of the devil's torture. But this, Doki would have believed this wasn't possible if he didn't see it with his own six eyes.

The child hasn't screamed once in twenty hours of pure torture from the devil himself! This child gained the warden of hell's respect.

*-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-*

With one final stroke of his scythe the devil embedded his blade deep on Harry's left lung. (I admire you youngling, such willpower is notable.)

He said as he watched the wound slowly knit and regenerate. Harry shakily stood up dried tears notable on his face; He knew that the torture was over. The devil explained to him what had happened, the book he held was The Book of Malice has trapped him in a deal with the devil himself the terms were simple.

Every three years he was to be tortured by the Devil for twenty-four hours until he collected the other two books, in turn he was gifted by instruction from the book and the title of Dread lord of Malice and the gifts that came with it.

As it was, the devil was impressed by him and gave him a few gifts aside from what he received from the deal. With a simple tap on his forehead and the Devil sent little Harry to the realm of sleep.

*-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-*

Albus Dumbledore was in a predicament, a siren started to scream a few morally challenged and disdainful words-as he called it. Now if he only remembered what this particular gadget referred to. Hmmmm.

He quickly tapped the brick with his wand to his right in a quick yet precise manner, the brick suddenly warped in a drawer. He quickly inspected the content with a few detecting spells, "hmmm," He said as he stroked his beard "My lemon drop supply is clean and plentiful. This must not be the problem." at that all the other devices flared to life screaming, ringing and beeping for his attention.

"The wards!" He quickly opened his floo connection with a sprinkle of powder and shouted "Figg House".

*-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-*

Albus couldn't shake off the sense of dread that came with walking down the tiled sidewalk of privet drive. 'Just like I did seven years ago' he thought morbidly. The House was burned to the ground nothing can be identified. Even with magic, that worried Albus the most. Could it be that Dark Wizards have somehow gotten the location of Harry; if they did they had to be exceptionally skilled to bypass all the protection the wards provide.

"This bears careful investigation." He said quietly as he watched the aurors come in droves under his invisibility charm. The magic the wards gave off as it crashed attracted them like flame does a moth.

He sighed maybe Harry wasn't the chosen one; he gave off another long sigh. He seemed to be doing it a lot lately; this is going to be a long week he thought. Merlin, he hated Tuesdays.

*-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-*

Boy-Who-Was-Burned

By Rita Skeeter(*?*)

Yesterday, the famous Boy-Who-lived (see page 3 for history of Harry Potter) perished in what appears to be a fire...

That was all Minerva McGonagall was willing to read before she slammed the newspaper on Dumbledore's table.

"How could this happen, Albus? I thought that there were wards? How could a simple fire destroys your wards?!" shouted the hysterical Professor.

"That is what's bothering me Minerva; it seems to me that this is a work of an extremely skilled Dark Arts practitioner. A death eater no doubt trying to avenge the fall of he-who-must-not-be-named, how I do not know. I am as befuddled as you are." He guessed right as always, this is going to be a long week.

*-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-*

'They are of Godlike might,

Strongest evil to befall thy sight.

Even on brightest day, especially of the blackest night.

Never give them slight.'

-Saro van Taris* demon hunter/demonology expert (1766)

-Book of demons, monsters and Dangerous magical creatures

*-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-*

When Harry awoke from his slumber he noticed that he was not on his flimsy bed on Privet Drive, for he was sleeping on what seemed like a bench. Another thing he noticed was the sound of cars and buses (*lorry*),

"I probably am in a park." He concluded with a giggle. He seemed to notice his giggling 'Torture messes the mind I suppose, I should have read that precautionary warning irrational of me...' He froze as he noticed the play of words in his mind before going in another fit of giggles.

The people seemed to notice him giggling to himself as some stared at him oddly, Of course Harry didn't mind it or care about it either. "It seems the devil had done something to me, now if I figure the clues..." His thoughts froze again for a second before he was struck with an epiphany.

"It seems... It seems that the devil accelerated my thinking capacity. Hmmm, interesting."

That was when a blond teenager, approached him while fiddling with her glasses. She asked Harry with a concerned look on her face "Are okay kid? You look lost?" Somehow her statement made Harry snicker; only managing to control his laughter.

"There's obviously bloody wrong with the kid, Mitch. Oh! Bloody Hell, not the face!" With that Harry couldn't contain his mirth any longer, he guffawed and giggled for almost a minute.

After gaining control of himself again he asked to the newly named 'Mitch' in the most childish and innocent manner he can. "Can you tell me where I am now lady?"

"Oh, we're in downtown London Kid."

"What's your name, Can't go calling you kid like my brother does?"

"I don't have a name." Mitch stared at him oddly.

"This kid's such a joker." Mitch's brother said.

"Come on, we're gonna be late for class. Say bye-bye to the crazy kid."

"Oh, okay. Bye kid. Take care." Harry just rolled his eyes as they parted ways.

*-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-*

Harry was whistling a nice tune a he walked on the pave way; it seems that people unconsciously made a wide berth for him to walk on.

"La-la-la-la la-la-la-la La-la-la-la la-la-la-la" He sang quite boldly whilst the people ignored him or looked at him like he was crazy. 'What a bad day this is... hmmm... Maybe I should eat pie; I think I'd like pie. I never tasted it before.'

Harry was interrupted from his thought as he was sent barreling towards the ground by a rushing student.

"Sorry 'bout that mate, gonna be late for class." The guy gave an apologetic look then rushed off again. With the slight jingling of coins that was heard on his overly large trouser pockets Harry's interest was peaked, He decided to investigate.

Using his left hand to probe his pocket he thought 'gum wrapper, candy wrapper, weird coin pouch, dead millipede and another candy wrapper. Nothing out of the ordinary' His eyes widened a bit "Oh, what was that again"

He said as he pulled out a coin pouch. It was made of fine black pelt with a small printed 666 on it, when Harry took out a coin he gasped. It may be the fact that the coin was golden or that the small printed 666 suddenly became 665, we would never know.

*-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-*

Harry rented a cheap motel for the night; from the money he gained by exchanging some of the coins he found. The clerk protested of course, but seeing as he was willing to pay and that he gave a cock and bull story about being separated with his parents they let him in for the night... with a discount too.

(*Flashback*) How he got money

"Where did you find this kid" the middle age man said, looking at the coin then looking suspiciously at the kid.

"My parents said that I could exchange them here" Harry tried to look as innocent as he can, complete with puppy dog eyes and a cute pout.

The man seemingly relaxed and muttered to himself "Don't see many wizards this deep on the muggle world must be muggleborn then or possibly squib branch of the family."

Of course Harry heard that, 'Jackpot' he thought "Maybe I can find answers'. He inquired further "Mister, could you tell me how much that is? I have a few more of that." Harry said whilst taking a few coins from the coin pouch, which seemed to accommodate half his hand yet no bulges or the like appeared.

The Man seemed to relax further in seeing the magical pouch, all reservations released he spoke freely "Standard rate of galleon to pound seems to be crashing, kid. Dunno 'bout it but I ain't gonna bore you further. Its 18.68 pounds per Galleon kid"

Harry squeezed a few worthy information from the guy, It seems that the guy thought Harry was a wizard or a squib (* basically Wizard with no magic from what he gathered *).

He also learned the existence of the wizarding world of Britain currently located at the back of a pub. And a few other secrets for another time, you'd be surprised how loose mouthed some people are around children.

'Maybe it was the fact that the guy thought I knew what he was talking about that made it easier? Ah, Who was he kidding it was his natural charm that did it'

(*End Flashback*)

*-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-*

Harry anxiously opened the book once he was settled. Running his fingers along the spine, tracing the text "Potentia animae damnatorum" inscribed in it.

He sees the spiral pattern that he saw just before everything went to hell... literally.

He thumbed through the pages, only to see all the pages have the same spiral patterns that the first page has.

Going back to the first page, Harry studied the spiral closely.

'Perhaps if I give it blood.'

Taking one of the leftover shaving razors in the bathroom, he cut a diagonal slash into his palm and placed it directly into the spiral.

He was rewarded with a glow from the spiral.

Harry watched fascinated as the spiral unwound. Slowly. With mesmerizing beauty... Until it formed a more or less unremarkable face.

"Ah, Marvelous. Another user! My! Quite young are you not?" The face came alive, he gave expressions, surprise was dominant over them.

"Uh... yeah?"

"Hm hm. How rude of me, to not tell you my name. I'm Sevin, I was a free elf once. Taurus ripped out my soul to use as a... teacher for his book."

"I'm Harry Potter"

"Goodness no. Don't ever give them your full name. Names have power, you see."

"I guess." Harry said uncertainly.

"Hm hm. We have a lot to learn I see. Very well..." And so did Harry's lessons start in earnest.

*-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-*

From the Big Encyclopedia of Disastrous, Evil, and Powerful books throughout the ages 185th edition (1799)

Book Of Malice

The book of Malice is a part of a set of three evil books made by Taurea Pylear or Taurus "The master of vice". The book is a cursed piece of ancient and powerful magicks, having one of these would also mean having a deal with the devil. Not much is known about this books other than those who have wielded it are supernaturally adept at different kinds of sorceries. It is also noted that book wielders are hunting the other books with great zeal. It is not advised to seek out any of the three books...


	2. Deal with the devil?

Dreadlord

The First chapter

*-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-*

After Three days

Harry was busy concentrating, he was building a lego tower... without hands. "Easy now. Easy..." A voice called out softly as a block was being placed upon a half formed vertical tower. "Eas-" Crack! "Argh!" Harry exclaimed furiously. He levitated the cracked piece to the growing mound of other broken pieces. "Perhaps, master is not yet ready for this kind of exercise?" The voice chimed... "No! I'm gonna make this happen." Harry said petulantly.

… Crack!

"Argh!"

*-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-*

A little while later...

"Okay so maybe I'm not ready for that yet." Harry says as he steps out of the burning building. "If you say so master." The voice replied.

People were panicking everywhere. Sirens were ringing loudly and smoke was getting to his eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes at the talking book. He was actually wearing Sevin right now, In the form of a neck ornament. Quite inconspicuous he might say. Looks rad as well.

"Where to now? Sevin."

"Perhaps we should leave town, the large burst of magic will attract a lot of... shall we say, hunters."

"What about the owners of this place?" Harry asked. Feeling quite guilty of setting the place in fire.

"Don't bother, Master, As far as I know there seems to be this wondrous thing invented called insurance that'll take care of everything for them."

"I guess." Harry looked back to the burning structure in silence. The flames were both mesmerising and horrible to behold.

"Let's go." He said softly.

*-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-*

Life with a talking book wasn't really hard, it sure wasn't easy.

Talking to somebody others could see... well they make people... uncomfortable you see.

The first thing they did was unbinding his own magic, breaching the natural barriers that prevented him from being truly powerful. Humans had limitless potential, with almost no means to get to it. Harry feels sad about that, but as they say, no pain no gain.

It was pretty painful, but after his first torture it was a breeze. Imagine each and every nerve of your body being pinched by pliers... Well it was something like that. It was just short of transcending the mortal planes.

Let's say you have a very large solid metal water tank. Inside it is juice, or water whichever you prefer. A normal person would have a tank without any means to access said liquid, except perhaps small leaks,while a wizard would have a hole in which 'the liquid is leaking, by using a wand or staff they could control the leak enough to use magic somewhat like how a faucet works.

Harry however is different, they welded all the leaks and holes that one can find in the tank. From the inside. To be more thorough, they first made a gigantic hole on the tank, Harry's Essence was the inserted in it and all the holes were then fixed and welded shut.

His Essence would basically be drowning in the liquid, or as angel's would call it their

'grace'. The problem was, because Harry had signed the contract all of the 'grace' would have been purged from his body. The answer to the problem was to use Harry's immortal soul to fill in the said lack.

The good thing about souls was that it could be stretched, ripped, torn... etc but it's still there in the end till the ends of times.

The effects of this ritual was mostly seen when Harry uses... magic. Every inch of magic that Harry could perform was powered by his soul. One that was, by design every bit as good as an angel. So you could say that Harry has somewhat of a nuclear reactor against other peoples batteries. He basically has to limit the charge of his output instead of forcing the energy to manifest.

The problem with it though was that, when he didn't consciously limit said magic..

Crzzzzzzzt! The sounds of electronics shorting out everywhere.

"Agh!" A person was running around like a headless chicken. His hair was set alight from one of the street lights frying out above him.

"I'm guessing that we won't be staying long on this one master." Sevin said as he and Harry watched the electronics from the whole block of the city go haywire. "I think you might be right." Harry whispered back.

*-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-*

3 years later

*-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-*

"It's been three years." Harry mulled it over. Just a few days ago he was dragged back to the depths of hell to be tortured for one day. Let it not be said that the devil was not creative. Why, he didn't know tissue paper could be used for torture...

He sat at rails. This place was a pier. His pier... Having a very old soul, such as Sevin was actually very profitable. Casting his gaze at the busy waters.

"Three years, of running around. Three years of avoiding enemies too strong to kill." What use was a power that you could not control? The book of malice, contains the ways to pure, unbridled, and unlimited power, with no way to control it.

It was useless without the other the other book that he found gave it's user Unlimited control over it's energies inside his body. The other was given control of his environs.

His was the flood of power. His was power overwhelming. Without a way to harness it, it was useless.

"You are overly thinking again master."

"I'm just thinking over the other users, and other... things out there.." He said morosely. If he cannot control it through conventional means, there are other ways... there was always another way. Always.

Harry looked at his gloves, one often used by bikers, and thought 'Always'. As the normally black gloves glowed red showing intricate patterns all over it.

Harry moved to the left. Conveniently dodging... Something.

Dusting of imaginary dust from his jacket he muttered "Order of the Blackened Denarius... Fancy meeting you here."

The thing that pounced him, looked to be some kind of... well to be somewhat accurate...

It looked like a dog... crossed with a dinosaur... that had it's face introduced with a chainsaw. It wasn't exactly pretty.

The dog thing is part of an order of angels, the fallen kind. The ones you associate with the devil.

They were normal people once. Unfortunately getting a hold of one of the thirty odd coins with fallen angels trapped in it. Now they're possessed, seduced or whatever their deal with the angels were. It was not much of a stretch from demonic books making you agents of the devil. Both has it's upsides... unfortunately for these denarius people... their downside was just a bit worse.

The dog demon... thing applied a liberal amount of slobber to the floor as it intoned. "Dreadlord!" Yep I got the better item I say.

"Let's dance."

The dog demon howled in response. It was an inhuman sound, very much like a wolf except it sounded more... sinister.

" Surrender book!"

"How about die already?" Let it not be left unsaid that Sevin didn't like the order of the blackened Denarius.

Harry likes to think that the denarius are ranked based on their sanity. The more sane they are the stronger. Taking a look at the rabid demon... yep this was small fry.

It was still a fallen angel though, it's small fries tended to be as strong as a 3rd circle. 9th circle referring the strongest ones, like outsiders and Archangels for one.

Harry raised his hand to try and telepathically break it's neck, discretely of course, but the demon was already moving, he still needed to concentrate hard enough for it to work else he might break his own bones. Three years it might have been but most of Harry's progress has been... in other areas.

"Die! Today dreadlord!" It's breath mere inches from Harry's neck. "Stop it you! I'm ticklish." Harry simply said.

"Can't move?" Harry taunted as he watched the denarius struggled. "Fifth circle grade binding, hidden in the carpet." He laughed as the demon attacked it's invisible prison. Harry raised it's hands and in a twisting motion broke the creature's neck.

"Well, this is my second coin." When will they learn not to attack me on my territory.

"Indeed master. Where do you plan on... disposing it."

"Not sure yet, I'll burn that bridge when I get there I suppose."

Taking the coin from it's corpse he walked away whistling. Not minding the reverting dead human at all.

Hmmm... "That's new." Harry said stopping.

A growl ripping out of the 'dead' body. Quickly checking the looted coin he noticed something very... different about it. For one it was ticking.

Harry had one word to say to that. "Bugger."

Clap clap clap. A man stepped into his field of vision. Harry ground his teeth, he didn't sense this one.

"Now, now, we wouldn't want you making any sudden movements..." The Man's voice trailed off with an implied threat, He was american base on his accent. He was wearing a stylish red cloak buttoned up. It had a draconian motif all around. Made the man look regal.

"How rude of me. My name is Vincent nice to meet you, child." He went towards the denarius, kneeling down he lifted the carpet that Harry used to hide his trap. "If you don't mind, I'll free little Zamiel here." He said nonchalantly. Taking a small knife to scrub off the paint used for the circle.

Patting the head of Zamiel, Vincent said "Good minions, these fallen are don't you think?"

"Oh, yes what was I going to say again... Ah! Yes." He said as he stood straight.

"Can't move?" He taunted very much like Harry did. "That's a high grade explosive. Small, compact, blessed. Move wrong and..." He made an exaggerated horizontal slashing motion to his neck followed by the sounds sssssssssk

"Let's talk." He smiled predatorily.

"Gee, mister. Do you get your jollies bullying ten year olds?" Harry asked aggravatingly. Already forming a plan inside his head.

"Nothing like that I assure you." Vincent said still smiling.

…

"Talk then, before I take out your innards and hang you with them." It wasn't the man who replied but Zamiel. The demon let out a terrifying roar.

"Okay... I'll start with your dog then." Harry added jokingly.

"Very well, Dreadlord. I'm in need of your... particular skill set. I'm willing to pay any price. I feel the need to tell you though, I do not have a soul so don't expect too much." Harry raised his eyebrows at that, Vincent's smile just got wider.

"Tell me more... Vincent."

*-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-*

" So... you're telling me that..."

"Yes."

"That's so- so Idiotic!"

"I do think so myself."

"Then why would you..."

"That's not for me to decide."

"Why should I?"

"Well Mr. Dreadlord, I'm going to give you an offer you simply, cannot ignore."

*-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-*


End file.
